1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fastening active components to the bar of a warp knitting machine, the bar having transverse channels each of which is intended to receive a guide section of the active components and a longitudinal groove for receiving holding sections of the active components, and also concerns an accompanying tool for removing and installing the active components. Such active components may be knitting needles, sliders, knocking-over sinkers, stitch comb sinkers, guide needles and many other things.
2. Description of Related Art
A fastening device according to the prior art is known from DE-PS (German patent document) 813 741. The guide sections of the active components are situated there in transverse channels, on the rear side of which passes a narrow longitudinal groove, into which short projections engage as holding parts. The active components are covered in segments by means of a pressure plate which can be fastened against the bar with a screw and wedges the active components in this way. The usually standard leads for securing the active components are omitted here. However, the pressure plates together with the screws increase the weight of the bar, thus restricting the operating speed of the warp knitting machine.
It is known from US-PS (U.S. Pat. No.) 3,952,551 to provide a projection on a slide sinker arranged on a hooked needle, which projection rises from a longitudinal groove in which it can move freely. In this way, the position of the compound needle should adjust itself automatically into the correct position. The sides of the longitudinal groove are contoured; the contours correspond to those of the projection. In this way, the slide sinker is prevented from falling out. However, at the same time, replacing the slide sinker is rendered difficult.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a fastening device of the kind described above, in which the active components are held in the bar with minimal weight, without play and precisely in position, and, in a further embodiment, the active components can be removed and installed easily.